Ashes of the Empire
Ashes of the Empire is a campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was added in the 1.0 Patch and released in Week 2 of The Last Jedi Season. It is the second of three missions in the Resurrection DLC. Overview Iden Versio, Zay Versio and Shriv Suurgav have returned to Vardos, a barren planet ravaged by Operation: Cinder decades ago, in pursuit of answers. They find that the First Order has invaded the planet, and that Gleb is dead, having being shot by an unknown assailant. However, it turns out this unknown assailant is Gideon Hask, having survived Iden's attack on his fighter, and shortly after orders the Retribution and associated First Order destroyers to fire on the Corvus... with Zay inside! Hask reveals his motive is to take Iden's family away from her at the very place [[The Storm|Iden took away his]], which is why he killed her husband. As a captured Iden and Shriv are taken away, a momentary distraction from Jinata Security forces provides the duo a period of time to free themselves. They then clear the area of First Order and J-Sec forces. Shortly after, Dio reveals three rescue beacons, and Iden and Shriv clear two areas out to search for Zay, with no results. However, the third beacon is revealed to be Zay's, having ripped out the locator. After clearing the area again, Iden reunites with her daughter, and resolves to eliminate Hask herself. To do so, she has an idea - a really bad idea... Objectives *Reach the Archive *Reach the Corvus *Slice the Relay *Search the Escape Pod *Follow the Beacon *Secure the Area *Regroup Walkthrough This is a simplified walkthrough of the mission. You'll be taking control of Iden again... but her loadout is completely different! While your Star Cards may be the same, her weapon isn't. Her signature TL-50 won't be there, being replaced with an EL-16. First, walk to the archive amongst the debris left behind by Operation: Cinder. Once you're there, a cutscene will trigger. After the cutscene, proceed to wipe all opposing forces out, First Order and Jinata Security. Afterwards, take out the First Order AT-ST using the nearby rocket launcher. If needed, use a nearby AT-RT to walk towards the next area, and clear the area again. Afterwards, proceed to check the escape pod, which has nothing. Once you're at the second beacon, clear the area a second time, and afterwards check the escape pod. Nothing. However, there's a third beacon... which is Zay! Proceed there (using those AT-RTs are faster) and clear the area again. Reunite with Zay to complete the mission. Gallery SWBFII Campaign Iden Closeup.png SWBFII Campaign Iden Caught.png SWBFII Campaign Iden and Hask.png SWBFII Campaign Hask Your Turn.png SWBFII Campaign Glebb Ad.png|A poster that can be found on one of the walls while Iden and Shriv look for Zey SWBFII Campaign Shriv Zey Iden Reunited.png Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)